Canis Minor: Lick Me Please
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Hanya karena Hinata tidak diijinkan memelihara hewan semenjak kecil dulu oleh ayahnya, "Kau boleh memeliharaku." Jelas Kiba. Yup, satu lagi sisi hewani Kiba yang membuat Hinata nyaman dimanapun mereka berada. KibaHina fluff. Canis Project.


AN: Mini project dari series '_Canis_' saya. Fic kali ini mengandung fluff dalam takaran yang bisa membuat pipimu pegal karena momen2 'daawwww~'. Hope you love it and love KibaHina moar than ever. On to the story!

**Canis Minor: Lick Me Please**

**fic by Crow**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Suatu waktu Hinata terkadang mendapati dirinya melihat satu hal yang begitu langka.

Tubuh lemah Kiba, kepala dan kedua bahunya melemas turun, dan juga sepasang mata _feral_-nya tertutup rapat dalam kedamaian. Bagaimana tidak disebut langka, Kiba adalah salah satu ninja paling berisik Konoha bersamaing seimbang dengan Naruto.

Tapi setiap kali melihat Kiba yang begitu tenang seperti ini, membuat perasaan Hinata damai bercampur sejuk.

Sekujur badan Kiba memancarkan panas yang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Bahkan bila saja mereka tidak membuat api unggun, Hinata tidak masalah selama ada Kiba disebelahnya seperti ini. Tentu saja Hinata tak pernah mengungkapkannya karena, satu, ia tidak begitu pandai mengutarakan perasaan, dan kedua ia takut ada jarak tidak nyaman antara dirinya dan Kiba nantinya. Sebagaimana semua orang tahu, Hinata cenderung terlalu mengkhawatirkan beberapa hal.

Hinata memagut kedua dengkul dihadapan dadanya, sementara Kiba terlelap begitu pulas disebelahnya. Misi penjagaan orang penting memang mudah, tapi jarak yang harus mereka tempuh rata-rata cukup jauh. Alhasil mereka akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama _én route_ ketimbang misi aktualnya sendiri. Akamaru dan Kiba telah menyelesaikan shift jaganya dari pukul sembilan malam sampai pukul tiga; cukup adil rasanya jika kini giliran Hinata yang berjaga dari jam tiga pagi sampai jam enam. Mereka berdua membutuhkan istirahat mereka.

Hinata menguap. Saking ngantuknya (maklum saja) ia sampai lupa menutup mulutnya. Mengucek matanya, ia merasakan kepala Kiba menghimpit sebelah bahunya. Ketika ia melirik kesana, Hinata mendengar gumaman Kiba yang tedengar seperti tengah bermain dengan Akamaru. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

Hinata mencoba menyenderkan punggungnya sedikit lebih rendah lagi ke batang utama pohon guna membuat keduanya merasa lebih nyaman. Tapi gerakan kecil itu terbukti efektif membuat Kiba terjaga. "...Hinata?" Bisiknya, pertama.

"O-oh, Kiba-kun...m-maaf, aku hanya ingin membuatmu lebih nyaman b-bersender kepadaku, m-maaf,"

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, menyaksikan raut menyesal Hinata. "Kenapa minta maaf padaku?"

"H-habisnya a-aku membangunkanmu,"

"Kenapa pula aku harus marah padamu?"

Raut Hinata semakin membara, merasakan napas panas Kiba yang beraroma maskulin. Badan Hinata serasa terbakar hanya dengan kedekatan ini. "W-waktu itu a-aku sempat membuat Hanabi terjaga tengah malam secara tidak sengaja. M-moodnya berubah jelek dan ia mengomel padaku. Walau pagi harinya ia meminta maaf, aku tetap merasa tidak enak,"

Kiba mengeluskan ujung hidungnya pada pipi Hinata, mengirimkan setruman ringan yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Hinata terangkat. "Hei...aku bukan adikmu, 'sih. Tidak usah merasa bersalah." Kiba menjiat balik daun telinga Hinata dengan lembutnya. Tapi Hinata melompat menjauh dari sisi Kiba meski masih terduduk diatas tanah.

"K-K-Kiba-kun...! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata tidak marah, hanya saja jantungnya terpompa dengan kuat bersamaan dengan napasnya.

Kiba melongo kearah Hinata sebelum menggaruk belakan kepalanya. "A-aah~ maaf. Kebiasaanku muncul lagi,"

Hinata kembali mendekat walau belum menyender di pohon lagi. "Kebiasaan?" Ia masih bisa merasakan kejutan barusan dan lembabnya balik telinganya. "K-kebiasaan seperti apa?"

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar bagaimana anjing menggunakan jilatannya dalam berbagai macam situasi, 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Yang barusan karena aku merasakan kesedihanmu. Yaah aku cuma ingin membuatmu nyaman. Itu saja. Maaf, 'deh...itu cuma panggilan DNA."

Hinata akhirnya tertawa pelan, tidak ingin membuat Akamaru terjaga juga. "Kiba-kun, kau 'kan bukan anjing?"

Kiba membuka mulutnya, nampak shock. "H-Hinata, kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Kiba menyentuh dan memijat dadanya demi menambah kesan dramatis "Itu menyakiti perasaanku,"

"E-eh, s-sungguh?" Kiba mengangguk. Hinata kembali berubah kikuk dengan mendekatkan dirinya kembali ke Kiba dan menyentuh bahunya. "K-kalau b-begitu...kau adalah...an-anjing yang baik,"

"Usap kepalaku?" Tatapan 'itu' keluar lagi.

Hinata menuruti permintaan Kiba. Dengan perlahan dan dengan lembutnya, ia mengusap rambut coklat sahabatnya. Entah mengapa jika Kiba sudah memasang 'wajah' itu, Hinata merasa tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Hinata kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon dan Kiba kini sudah berada disebelahnya lagi. "Boleh aku menjilatmu lagi?"

Wajah Hinata berubah semakin merah padam. Suaranya bergetar ketika membalas tatapan manja Kiba. Hinata mengeluarkan desahan pelannya karena merasa tidak tega dengan wajah '_puppy_' milik sahabatnya. "B-baiklah," Dengan malu-malu, Hinata melepas ikat kepala yang selalu ia gantungkan pada leher. "J-jadi anak b-baik dan jangan nakal ya, Kiba-kun,"

Kiba tersenyum panjang seolah tengah memenangkan kejuaraan 'Anjing Terpandai' (terlicik). Ia lantas menggonggong pelan. "_Wuff_!"

Hinata terdiam, 'I-imut~!' Batinnya, ketika mendengar Kiba menggonggong manja.

Kiba mulai mengendus sisi leher Hinata dengan begitu berperasaan, seperti dia tidak sedang berpura-pura menjadi anjing. Aroma dafodil dari batas leher Hinata menyelusup ke lubang hidung dan mengirimkan laporan ke otak untuk nantinya disebarkan ke seluruh bagian tubuh Kiba.

Hinata memicingkan kedua matanya selagi menahan detak geli jantung dan peredaran darahnya. _Kiba mengendusku seperti aniing_. "Oh...K-Kiba-kun, d-duduk!"

Endusan Kiba berhenti. Ketika Hinata kembali membuka matanya, Kiba benar-benar duduk diatas kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya berada pada kedua sisi dadanya, dan wajah Kiba terpaku tanpa ekspresi. "H-Hinata, _wuff_, a-aku menuruti p-perintahmu?!"

Mulut Hinata ternganga penuh ketakjuban. Ia tak pernah diijinkan memelihari satupun hewan oleh ayahnya. Ini...situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya senang (walau memang begitu aneh). Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Y-ya, anak baik. Kamu adalah anjingku," Hinata dengan ragu-ragu meraih pipi bertato Kiba dan mencubitnya. "Jangan nakal, ya Kiba-kun."

Hinata tengah berpikir, trik unik yang ingin ia lihat dari Kiba. "T-telapak!" Ucap Hinata, yang dengan sigap dilaksanakan oleh Kiba. Hinata terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Kiba memberikan tangannya kepada tangan Hinata yang sudah menunggu. "Sekarang...mm, rebahan, Kiba-kun,"

Kiba bertelentang dengan bantuan punggungnya selagi kedua kaki dan tangannya masih mengikuti posisi anjing pada umumnya. Hinata tertawa semakin gemas. Ia menggelitik perut Kiba dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihat Kiba sebelumnya.

"Sekarang...berputar!" Hinata berseru dengan suara yang agak kencang.

Namun ketimbang berputar di udara, Kiba melompat dan menerkam Hinata bagaikan harimau lapar. "Hm hmm...lihat siapa yang tampak begitu senang memiliki anjing peliharaan?"

Kedua tangan Kiba mengunci lengan Hinata selagi dirinya semakin mendekatkan mulutnya pada dagu si gadis. "A-aku selalu ingin peliharaan dari dulu. Tapi ayah tidak mengijinkannya."

"Hoo...gadis yang malang,"

Hinata cuma tersenyum pasrah. "J-jadi kau akan memakanku, tuan serigala?"

Kiba menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, nampak berpikir, sebelum kembali melirik Hinata dibawahnya. "Aku memutuskan untuk menjilatimu sebelum kusantap habis."

Ia benar-benar menjilat Hinata. Dari sisi pipinya, sampai ke leher. Kiba kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya, dan membuka risleting jaket Hinata dengan kasar. Itu memperlihatkan pakaian jaring dalaman Hinata yang berwarna abu-abu. Kiba mengaromai wangi dafodil musim semi yang semerbak dari setiap bagian tubuh Hinata.

Jika Kiba menampilkan raut laparnya, disisi lain, Hinata hanya bisa menggigit jarinya selagi mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kiba. Wajahnya begitu merah dengan kalapnya, membuat Kiba berpikir berapa liter darah yang bisa ditampung didalam kepala gadis tersebut.

"Tadinya aku ingin langsung mengulitimu, tapi terkadang si serigala harus berpikir dua kali untuk memakan si tudung merah. Kenapa, kau tanya?" Kiba mencoba mengarahkan tatapan penuh akan air mata yang telah membubul dari Hinata kepadanya. "Serigala tersebut hanya khawatir jika kakak si tudung merah datang dan menghabisinya."

Hinata mulai tertawa dari balik napasnya. Kiba membantunya kembali duduk. Ia menyadari payudara Hinata yang masih bergerak naik turun seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang bekerja kencang. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata? Seru tidak?"

"K-kau membuatku takut," Hinata melap air matanya. Meski ia masih tersenyum, Kiba tahu kalau Hinata benar-benar merasakan ketakutan tadi. "Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan melukaiku,"

"Untuk sesaat, aku benar-benar berpikir untuk 'menyetubuhimu'." Kiba menggunakan gerakan 'mengutip' untuk menekankan poinnya. Terkadang ada kalanya Kiba benar-benar frontal dengan kata-katanya. Seperti pada suatu hari ia mengatai Shino 'manusia serangga'. Meski, secara teknis, julukan tersebut benar adanya...perasaan Shino memang 'agak' sensitif. "Tapi...hei Hinata, kau bisa memeliharaku,"

"Eh?"

"Kalau hewan tidak boleh, pasti manusia setengah hewan boleh 'kan?" Kiba cengengesan kearah Hinata. "Tentu saja itu adalah kiasan."

"Aku tahu, Kiba-kun. Kau cuma ingin menghiburku."

Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke Hinata. Si gadis berpikir bahwa Kiba akan mengecupnya pada pipi, tapi lagi-lagi ia menjilat sisi bawah dan balik telinga Hinata. "Aku mau tidur lagi. Katakan saja jika kau membutuhkan peliharaan lagi."

Hinata tersenyum. Bersama Kiba, walau dengan berbagai macam keunikan hewani yang ia miliki, selalu bisa membuat Hinata nyaman.

Hinata kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon, disusul oleh Kiba. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menggantikanmu jaga? Kau kelihatan mengantuk, Hinata,"

Hinata tersenyum jahil. "Kiba-kun, tidur."

Kiba mengangkat kedua alis matanya, murni kaget, ketika mendengar perintah dari Hinata. Kiba mengelus-eluskan sisi kepalanya pada batang leher Hinata. "_Wuff_!"

"Anak baik," Hinata mengelus-elus dagu Kiba sebelum akhirnya ia kembali terlelap.

|FIN?|

Canis Minor adalah rasi bintang kecil pada sebelah utara Canis Major di belahan bumi bagian selatan. Keduanya memiliki arti Anjing Kecil dan Anjing Besar. Btw, fic Canis Loyalis saya memiliki arti Anjing Setia. Hehe. Tunggu update-nya yaa.


End file.
